


There is Something in the Way You Do That

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may not realize it but he’s about to find out just how much power he has over Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Something in the Way You Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnsnapshots at Lj. Prompt Teasing. Beta by Memoonster.

It’s honestly a mindless thing now, how Dean watches Sam move, eat, study, and sleep. He doesn’t even notice it anymore, it’s such a normal thing he does. He tells himself it’s because he needs to watch out for Sammy; to be his protector, but it’s getting harder to hide behind that façade because his dick is now paying a little too much attention to Sammy too.

Sam’s sitting cross legged on the passenger seat as he and Dean make a run into town to pick up some supplies their Dad needs; he’s got a book laid across his lap, those gangly legs tucked one under the other, his head down resting on one palm the elbow dug deep into his knee as it holds his arm up. “Jesus Sammy, you ever gonna put that book down,” Dean asks as he watches Sam’s silhouette out of the corner of his eye while he drives.

Sam looks up at Dean, his chin still planted firmly in his palm as his floppy mass of messy hair hangs in his eyes. “Huh,” he says innocently.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Dean says reaching over and ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Dean! Damn it,” Sam says pushing the hair out of his eyes. “I have to finish this book for English and I really, really want to do the book report before we head out of town this time.”

The determination in Sam’s eyes makes Dean smile. He loves Sammy’s face when it’s all serious and determined, makes him want to kiss that stern line his mouth becomes. He shakes his head trying to push those thoughts out of it. “Okay Sam, no more bothering you until the book is done.”

“Thanks,” Sam says smiling bright then reaching over and patting Dean on the shoulder before looking back down at his book.

Dean feels a shudder go through him when Sam touches him. He’s already a little bit aroused thinking about his mouth but now, his hand is touching his shoulder. He swallows hard and shifts in the seat, he tries to focus only on the road ahead as they enter town.

It’s always hardest when John leaves the boys and goes on a hunt that he claims will only take a few days but really they never know when or if he’s coming back again.

Sam’s stretched out on the bed with his nose buried in the book he’s been vigilantly reading for the past three days. Dean glances over at him occasionally as he flips through the TV channels. He loves Sam’s outline in the glowing blue light of the television. He can’t help but get a knot in his stomach as his eyes catch Sam’s Adam’s apple bobbing with a particularly long swallow.

Sam’s deep in concentration, his body stretched out over the bed that is almost too short for him. The sway of his back is a perfect dip as it curves down and then up over his ass in a smooth line under his thin t-shirt.

Dean feels his tongue snake out and lick over his dry lips as his eyes wander Sam’s body. He’s slightly heavy lidded and he feels his breath take on a slow steady rhythm. He’s transfixed on Sam, its hypnotic how his teenage brother brings out such an animal lust deep inside of him. Sam stirs and Dean breaks his gaze moving his eyes back to the television screen but it’s so damned hard to forget about his cock pressing a thick line into the inseam of his boxer briefs.

“Gonna get a soda from the machine, want one,” Sam asks as he puts on his sneakers.

Dean clears his throat and tries hard not to look at Sam, sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over tying his shoes, the long expanse of his back like a smooth playground for Dean’s mouth and hands. He bites his lip hard and clears his throat again. “Yeah, a coke if they have them,” is all he says pretending to be interested in the show on TV.

Once Sam’s out the door Dean needs to ease his arousal, he rubs frantically at the erection pushing through his jeans like it might fix the situation of his apparent lust for Sam. He knows he doesn’t have enough time to get off before Sam returns from the soda machine, so he opts to just ease his pain as much as he can. He tucks his hand down inside of his jeans and gives his cock a few hard squeezes then readjusts it so that it’s not so apparent. It’s not as adequate a fix as he had hoped it might be but as Sam is opening the door with Soda’s in his hands, it has to suffice.

Handing Dean his soda Sam notices that Dean is flushed pink and he has a slightly irritated look in his eyes. “You okay Dean,” Sam asks as he pops the soda open and hands it to him.

“What do you mean,” Dean says. He takes the soda and shoots Sam a strange look keeping his hips turned away from Sam so that his erection is hidden.

“I don’t know, you look upset and have pink cheeks,” Sam says. His eye look concerned and he reaches over to touch Dean’s forehead to make sure he’s not feverish.

“What the fuck Sammy,” Dean yelps as he jumps out of Sam’s reach.

“What, I was just checking to see if you’re feverish,” Sam’s voice drops to a more confused and submissive tone and he looks a little bit hurt.

“I’m sorry Sam, I’m just,” he doesn’t know what to say to hide what he truly wants to say which is, how much he wants to kiss Sam, to feel his body pressed against him as Sam’s heat bleeds through their clothes and ignites the burning need already aflame in Dean’s belly but all he can do is stare at Sam and weakly lie, “not feeling very good. I guess I am worried about Dad is all.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sam sits on the edge of the bed and leans comfortably into Dean.

Dean’s heart is racing with Sam’s body pressed into his. The feel of Sam’s back against his arm and shoulder makes his already hard cock surge against the confines of his boxers. He wants to spin around and claim Sam’s mouth, dive in with his tongue and taste the sweet soda that he’s watching him swallow down. Slip down over his chin to his neck and feel the movement of his thick adam’s apple move as he pulls his head back stretching the expanse of Sam’s long neck tight and mouth at the deep hollow at the base. All these thoughts rushing through his head make him dizzy and sweaty with need. His hard cock threatens to expose him by jerking as it leaks thick wet beads of precum into the fabric of his boxers. He can’t take it any more so he jumps up and rushes into the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

Sam falls back on the bed with the sudden and unexpected loss of Dean behind him. He turns just in time to see Dean slamming the bathroom door and he hurries over to see if he’s okay. “Dean, you sure you’re okay,” he calls through the thin door.

“I’m fine Sammy, just leave me alone for a few minutes,” He says breathlessly, as he leans against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. Dean’s hot and sweaty and he wants to get off so badly that he can’t help how his hand is kneading at his crotch, looking for some relief from the urges he’s thinking about.

“Are you sure, I mean you’re acting weird,” Sam says. Sam reaches down and tries the doorknob but it’s locked and he knows in that instant that something is wrong because Dean never locks the bathroom door. “Come on man, I know something is wrong,” He calls through the door.

Dean rolls his head in frustration. “Sammy just leave me alone will ya,” He says with deep frustration in his voice. He wants to whimper with the need but he holds back hoping Sam can’t hear it in his words.

“Dean Winchester,” Sam is using a more commanding voice. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he commands with every once of strength in his fifteen year old body. He’s trying so hard to act adult and take some kind of control in this situation.

“Sammy just leave it alone,” Dean calls out. He can hear that Sam is trying his hardest to take control and he loves that he called him Dean Winchester, so grown up and with authority. He loves it and it just makes his dick get even harder if that’s possible.

Sam beats on the door threatening to break it down. He searches the room for a safety pin or paperclip anything to pick the lock. He finds a paperclip and starts to fiddle with the lock.

Dean hears the familiar sound of tinkering and he knows that Sam is trying to pick the lock. He runs over and pushes himself against the door; his body tight to the wood to hold back his very determined little brother. “I hear you Sammy and I asked you to stop, why don’t you listen to me. You’re not going to like what you find in here if you come in,” Dean uses his threatening voice but he still can here that sound of the lock being picked.

The tumbler clicks and Sam smiles, he turns the knob and pushes on the door but he can’t move it, he pushes harder and even thrusts his body hard into it but it doesn’t budge. “Damn it Dean move!” He’s frustrated now and little bit angry along with it. “Let me in,” He commands again with a loud roar that squeaks just a little in the middle.

Dean starts laughing; all of his fear rushing out of his body when he’s reminded that Sam’s only fifteen. He wants him even more now than he did just a few seconds ago, he’s not sure if it’s the combination of his trying to be in control or that tiny squeak in his voice but whatever it is, he’s going to show Sammy what he wants to know.

He turns and pulls the door open and stares at a surprised Sam standing on the other side. “Why the fuck do you have to be such a goddamned cock tease all the time Sammy,” Dean shouts into his face.

“What,” Sam says very bewildered and confused.

“Yeah I said it, A Fucking Cock Tease,” Dean isn’t yelling now he’s just speaking with a very frustrated tone. He pushes into Sam as he tries to get through the door. The wet spot in his boxers growing and he wonders if it’s bleeding through his jeans yet.

Moving out of Dean’s way, he looks at him with a highly confused look. “Cock tease,” he questions. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean,” his voice is low and timid as he’s trying to figure out what’s going on.

“How many times do you want me to say it Sammy,” Dean’s barely speaking above a whisper now. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares up at Sam who is now standing over him, looming like the tall willowy tree he is.

“But I don’t know what you’re saying to me. I don’t understand why you are calling me a cock tease,” Sam’s looking right into Dean’s eyes when he says this, innocence fogging over any intelligence he has.

“Because you are one Sammy, you’re teasing my cock just by being in the same room with me,” Dean says it, he says that he’s hard for Sam to Sam and it feels good to finally get it out in the open.

“For me, that,” he says as he points at Dean’s crotch, the wet stain a large circle on his thigh. “That’s for me,” he stammers on the words, they catch in his throat like something huge and dry that he can’t spit out.

Dean juts his hips forward off the bed. “It’s all because of you, I didn’t say it was for you,” Dean says it with purpose like he’s offering it up without giving it to him.

Sam sinks to his knees like he’s examining the large bulge and wet spot just left of Dean’s crotch. He steadies his hand and reaches forward to touch it, to feel the thing he apparently caused by being a cock tease. “How often do I do this to you,” he questions looking back up into Dean’s eyes, searching for truth and honesty in the answer.

“All the time, every time you look at me, every time you move, chew, swallow, or breathe. You drive me insane and you have no fucking idea how hot you are, or how I would do anything for you or just to be with you.” It’s a revelation flowing from Dean’s lips, like he thought he would never hear himself actually say these words to Sam.

And like an epiphany only a teenager could have, Sam looks down at Dean’s cock and then up into his eyes, he reaches down and strokes the thick wet line pushing through his jeans and smiles. “Cool, cause I jerk off to thoughts of you in the shower every morning.”

Dean bites his lower lip at the touch, his mouth turns up into a smile at the words he hears coming from Sam and he figures now is the time to lose all self control. He reaches out and pulls Sam in taking his mouth and kissing it passionately, he slips his tongue over Sam’s thin lips then slightly inside tasting the sweet soda left behind. He runs his hand down his back over that perfect sway to Sam’s ass and then squeezes eliciting a tiny moan from Sam. This is heaven; this is everything Dean has been wanting for a very long time, well or at least a few months anyway.

Sam doesn’t stop rubbing Dean’s cock through his jeans, he only increases his speed as he lets Dean have his way with his mouth and he loves the feel of Dean’s hand on his back and ass. He mumbles something into Dean’s mouth so they break their kiss.

“What,” Dean pants out never moving his hands from Sam’s body.

“Can we lie down on the bed; my knees are starting to hurt.”

They both start to laugh as Dean hauls Sam up and onto the bed, their feet hanging off the edge as they rub into each other and kiss slow and lazy like they have the rest of their lives to do it.

 

The End


End file.
